


plot twist!!!!

by gannonic



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leo anad calypso are having fun and then theres a plot twist!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	plot twist!!!!

leo put the penis in the vagina and thrust the penis up and down untill leo ejaculates and the sperm goes into calypsos vagina and the sperm will go through the uterus and meet with an ovary and that will release an embryo into the uterus and calypso are pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry to everyone


End file.
